A Lot Like Love
by Baah
Summary: Lubby Fanfic Abby e Luka, em encontros e desencontros que vão dar inicio a um grande amor... ou algo muito parecido com isso
1. Chapter 1

•**7 anos atrás**** •**** Minnesota**

**Capítulo 1 **

"Algum problema?". Abby perguntou vendo Owen vindo em sua direção com uma aparência preocupada no rosto.

"Vem aqui". Ele a puxou até um banco onde os dois sentaram e se olharam por alguns segundos. "Eu sinto muito, sei que essa viagem significa muito para você, e acredite eu realmente não queria estragá-la, mas acabaram de me ligar da empresa, esse problema enorme surgiu e-". Antes que Owen pudesse terminar Abby levantou a mão o interrompendo.

"Você não precisa perder seu precioso tempo com isso". Ela levantou visivelmente brava. "Vai cuidar da sua brilhante empresa". E começou a caminhar rapidamente pela calçada.

"Abby, você está exagerando". Ele andava e rápido tentando alcança-la, mas antes que conseguisse, ela parou o fazendo parar também.

"Exagerando? Você é a pessoa mais egoísta existente no universo e eu estou exagerando". Abby pausou por um instante sem ter certeza se queria ou não ouvir a desculpa que viria a seguir.

"Eu investi tudo o que tinha nessa empresa, não posso simplesmente ignora-la quando algum problema acontece-". Owen tentava se justificar, mas foi outra vez interrompido por uma Abby impaciente.

"E blá, blá, blá... você pode me poupar desse discurso, eu já o conheço muito bem". Ela voltou a caminhar, decidida a encerar aquela discussão ali.

"Será que você pode parar de ser criança?". Ele voltou a caminhar atrás dela novamente sem ter certeza de onde aquela discussão terminaria.

"Vai pro inferno". Ela disse se virando apenas por alguns instantes, o suficiente para fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

Owen parou de andar e levantou os braços como se quisesse mostrar que aquele era o seu limite. "Eu to cansado disso Abby".

"Então vai embora...". O tom de voz era calmo, parecendo que ela não estava realmente se importando com aquilo.

"Abby!". Aquela era sua ultima tentativa, não tão bem sucedida, já que ela simplesmente o ignorou, apenas continuou andando, sem olhar para trás esperando que ele não estivesse mais a seguindo.

Andar de certa forma parecia lhe acalmar, mas toda aquela raiva não passaria tão cedo.

Algum tempo depois, Abby parou na porta de um bar, e como a noite começava a esfriar, ela decidiu entrar.

A temperatura lá dentro estava bem mais agradável do que o inverno de Minnesota.

Abby pendurou o casaco perto da porta e deu uma breve olhada em volta, o bar estava lotado, mas aquilo não era um problema.

Quando localizou uma cadeira vazia próxima à parede não pensou muito e decidiu se sentar lá.

Ao seu lado estava um homem que antes não tinha observado muito bem, mas agora podia prestar atenção nos detalhes.

"Uma tequila, por favor". Abby pediu assim que o garçom apareceu para atendê-la.

Pouco tempo depois, o rapaz voltou trazendo a dose de tequila e Luka levantou a garrafa pedindo outra cerveja.

Abby deu uma breve olhada nele, sem que fosse notada, reparando em alguns detalhes de sua aparência que lhe chamaram atenção. Logo em seguida virou sua dose de tequila, pedindo outra para o garçom antes que ele se afastasse.

"Dia ruim?". Luka perguntou depois que o garçom colocou as bebidas no balcão;

"Qual deles não é?". Ela virou a segunda dose e levantou o braço pedindo a terceira.

"Você deveria ir com calma". Ele disse antes de tomar outro gole de cerveja.

"Pode até não parecer, mas eu sei me cuidar". Abby começou a bater os dedos no balcão, começando a ficar impaciente de novo.

"Touchè". Luka esboçou um pequeno sorriso e continuou bebendo sua cerveja.

Ela não podia negar que aquele sorriso era tentador, de certa forma tinha a encantado, assim como os olhos verdes, intensos e brilhantes.

Observando com mais atenção, ele era lindo, ou melhor, incrivelmente lindo.

"É melhor eu ir indo". Luka disse depois de beber o ultimo gole de cerveja.

Ele se levantou, colocou uma nota em cima do balcão e em seguida caminhou até a porta.

Abby o observou colocar o casaco enquanto bebida sua terceira dose de tequila.

Um desejo cruzou sua mente, e não ficou ali por muito tempo, tempo insuficiente para pensar no que viria a seguir, ou quais seriam as conseqüências.

Fazendo o mesmo que ele havia feito, levantou e colocou uma nota em cima do balcão, depois começou a caminhar rápido em direção a ele, decidida a realizar seu desejo.

Luka sentiu alguém caminhando em sua direção e virou-se para averiguar.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, já estavam envolvidos num beijo quente e cheio de desejo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Abby acordou pela manhã com a luz do sol a incomodando, abriu os olhos devagar tentando se adaptar à claridade, piscou algumas vezes, e começou a observar os detalhes daquele quarto estranho que não conseguia reconhecer. Um pouco assustada ela tentava lembrar o que tinha acontecido.

Assim que pensou em levantar, sentiu um braço em volta da sua cintura e uma respiração quente em seu pescoço. Agora sim ela conseguia se lembrar, pequenos flashes da noite anterior começaram a passar por sua mente.

A briga com Owen, o bar, as tequilas, o estranho, o beijo e o desejo que a percorreu naquele momento.

Mas a verdade era que precisava sair dali, se mexendo devagar, com movimentos calmos na tentativa de não acorda-lo, Ela tirou o braço que circundava sua cintura e sentou na cama, o que a fez se ntir uma dor de cabeça horrível.

Assim que Abby saiu de seus braços, Luka se mexeu na cama tentando se reacomodar, ela o olhou imóvel e em silencio por alguns segundos, esperando que ele não acordasse e a visse ali.

Mesmo com a cabeça latejando ela precisava encontrar suas roupas e sair logo dali, antes de levantar deu uma breve olhada em volta do quarto, a primeira coisa que viu foi sua blusa, bem próxima à porta, a calça não estava muito longe, jogada no pé da cama, agora só faltavam a calcinha e o sutiã.

Abby já tinha praticamente virado aquele quarto de cabeça para baixo, embaixo da cama, atrás da porta, mas nada... Nenhum sinal das suas roupas intimas.

Só havia um lugar que ela ainda não tinha procurado, a cama... Luka ainda dormia pesadamente, e ela não tinha outra escolha a não ser olhar lá para poder ir embora logo.

Soltando um longo suspiro, ela caminhou silenciosamente até a cama, com muita calma, levantou o lençol e logo viu sua calcinha embaixo da perna dele, delicadamente se apoiou na cama e puxou a calcinha devagar, assistindo Luka o tempo todo, para ter certeza que ele não acordaria.

Depois de resgatar sua calcinha, seus olhos percorreram rapidamente a cama toda, mas nenhum sinal do sutiã.

Ela pensou um pouco... Ele ainda dormia pesadamente, mas era melhor ir embora logo, antes que ele acordasse, e mesmo que fosse sem sutiã.

Abby se trocou rapidamente, fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho, calçou as botas, vestiu o casaco e pegou a bolsa na mão caminhando até a porta do quarto.

Antes de sair, virou-se para olhá-lo outra vez, ainda sem acreditar que tinha passado a noite com um estranho, sem nem ao menos saber seu nome.

Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seu rosto, e ela não podia negar, o sexo tinha sido incrível.

Luka acordou com o barulho que a porta fez ao bater, levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos um pouco assustado, mas percebendo que o quarto estava vazio ele voltou a repousar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, ele esticou o braço direito procurando delicadamente por aquela mulher maravilhosa, com quem tinha passado uma noite incrível, a sua surpresa, porém, foi perceber que estava sozinho na cama.

Sua primeira reação foi sentar na cama e olhar em volta com mais atenção, mas mesmo assim... Nenhum sinal dela, o próximo passo era checar o banheiro, ele levantou, caminhou devagar até lá e bateu na porta duas vezes esperando alguma resposta, mas novamente... Nada.

Ele abriu a porta com cautela, ainda acreditando que ela estava lá, mas assim como o resto do quarto, o banheiro estava vazio.

Obviamente ela não estava mais ali, Luka suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos de certa maneira se sentindo estranho por ter transado com uma desconhecida, mais estranho por ela ter simplesmente ido embora sem dizer nada, nem ao menos seu nome, mas não podia evitar o sorriso que prevalecia no seu rosto.

Apesar de poder passar o dia todo relembrando detalhes da noite anterior, Luka precisava se apressar ou se atrasaria, voltou ao quarto para poder separar as peças de roupa que usaria, mas parou assim que seus olhos encontraram na cama, bem no lugar onde ele estava deitado, um sutiã preto.

O sorriso em seu rosto de tornou ainda maior, ele se inclinou em cima da cama, pegou o sutiã na mão e o analisou por alguns segundos... Uma bela peça de lingerie, a dona com certeza sentira falta. Sem saber o que fazer com o sutiã, apenas o colocou de volta em cima da cama.

Depois de finalmente tomar banho e se vestir Luka deu uma breve olhada em volta, em seguida caminhou até a porta, fazendo o mesmo caminho que Abby havia feito algum tempo atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Um pequeno sorriso inconsciente estava estampado no rosto de Abby, enquanto sentada no banco da estação, ela esperava o metrô para poder voltar à casa de sua mãe.

As lembranças da noite anterior passavam aos poucos por sua mente, e ao mesmo tempo que se sentia estranha por ter passado a noite com um completo estranho, se sentia bem... Havia algo de especial naquele estranho.

Abby olhou impaciente para o relógio, não fazia nem um minuto que estava esperando o metro, mas já estava irritada com o que para ela, era uma demora. Em seguida soltou um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça, que ainda latejava por causa da ressaca, na grade atrás de si.

"Hey estranha". Mesmo sem abrir os olhos ela era capaz de reconhecer aquela voz, a mesma voz que na noite anterior tinha sussurrado palavras de desejo no seu ouvido.

Apesar de sua cabeça dizer o contrario, foi impossível manter os olhos fechados, assim que os abriu, como esperava encontrou aquele homem incrível por quem tinha nutrido um incrível desejo desde o primeiro segundo que o tinha visto.

"Não...". Ela fechou os olhos novamente, de certa forma querendo que aquele momento não estivesse acontecendo.

Luka a olhou um pouco confuso. "O que?".

Abby abriu os olhos novamente, e o encarou por alguns instantes. "Você arruinou...".

Por um segundo Luka se perguntou se ela não estava o confundindo com outra pessoa, mas mesmo assim resolveu continuar. "Arruinei o que?".

"Nosso pequeno segredo...". Abby o encarou, como se ele estivesse fazendo a coisa mais absurda do mundo, mas como uma benção dos céus viu o metrô se aproximar.

Ela levantou do banco e caminhou até o vagão sem olhar para trás.

Sem hesitar Luka a seguiu, não só porque aquele era seu metrô, mas também porque não podia deixar aquela mulher com que tinha compartilhado uma noite incrível escapar das suas mãos pela segunda vez.

"Você está me seguindo?". Ela perguntou quando ele se sentou no acento ao seu lado.

Luka riu da presunção, que tinha um fundo de verdade. "Na verdade esse é meu metro". Ele estendeu a mão para ela. "Luka Kovac".

Abby olhou em seus olhos e em seguida para sua mão e não pode depois deixar de rir, depois de terem transado ele realmente queria a cumprimentar com um aperto de mão?

Luka logo percebeu o que estava fazendo e abaixou a mão com um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Eu sou Luka".

Era difícil resistir a todo o conjunto parado ao seu lado, mas Abby não estava disposta a se render tão facilmente. "Você já tinha dito".

"Bom... Você não está facilitando...".

"Eu acho que facilitei bastante pra você ontem a noite".

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, um pouco surpreso com o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, mas também não estava disposto a desistir tão fácil, então resolveu ignorar o comentário e continuar com sua pequena batalha para conseguir arrancar algumas palavras dela.

"Você é aqui de Minnesota?".

Abby o olhou com uma expressão divertida no rosto. "Nós somos amigos agora?".

Luka soltou um suspiro, talvez fosse mais difícil do que ele esperava. "Eu só estou aqui por causa de um congresso a propósito".

Abby tentou sem muito sucesso segurar o sorriso que teimava em aparecer no seu rosto, ela não podia negar que o esforço que ele estava fazendo era no mínimo encantador.

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o metro parou a fazendo perceber que aquela era a estação onde precisava descer.

"A conversa está boa". Abby disse ironicamente, não conseguindo evitar a brincadeira. "Mas essa é a minha estação".

Ela levantou do acento e caminhou até a porta desviando das outras pessoas no metro, e Luka a seguiu numa ultima tentativa.

Antes de descer, Abby se virou para olhá-lo mais uma vez, e não pode deixar de estender a mão repetindo o gesto dele. "Eu sou Abby, a propósito".

Luka olhou em seus olhos e em seguida para sua mão, fazendo a mesma expressão que ela havia feito alguns minutos atrás, e riu... Sentindo o sabor da vitória por poder dar o troco.

Abby entendeu o recado e riu também, mas aquilo a fez perceber que ela não sabia ao certo como agir agora.

"Prazer em te conhecer Abby". Ele disse mantendo as mãos no bolso.

"Prazer em te conhecer Luka". Ela o olhou por mais um segundo e em seguida desceu do metro.

Luka fez o caminho de volta para seu acento a observando pela janela do vagão, tentando guardar a imagem daquele rosto, na esperança de vê-lo novamente algum dia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Abby abriu a porta da casa de sua mãe em silêncio, sabendo que Maggie com certeza iria a encher de perguntas se descobrisse que ela havia passado a noite fora, e naquele momento tudo o que ela queria era dormir, e se livrar daquela dor de cabeça torturante.

Mas assim que Abby encostou a porta atrás de si, uma Maggie completamente aflita, vestindo pijamas apareceu na sala com o telefone na mão.

"Abby! Graças a Deus você chegou, eu estava quase morrendo de preocupação". Ela jogou o telefone no sofá e envolveu a filha num abraço apertado.

"Eu estou bem mãe". Abby fechou os olhos com força, sentindo sua cabeça latejar com o tom de voz estridente de sua mãe.

"O que aconteceu? Owen pegou as coisas dele e foi embora, disse que não sabia onde você estava". Maggie sentou no sofá, e sinalizou para que Abby sentasse ao seu lado.

Owen, até aquele instante Abby mal tinha pensado nele, na discussão e no fim do namoro, e a verdade era que ela queria continuar não pensando.

"Nós terminamos mãe, mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso".

"Ok, você não quer falar... então nós não vamos falar, mas você sabe que se quiser conversar sobre qualquer coisa, incluindo isso... é só me procurar".

"Eu sei mãe, obrigada". Abby sorriu fraco e levantou para poder ir até seu quarto, mas logo sentiu seu braço sendo puxado, o que a fez cair sentada no sofá novamente.

"Espera um segundo". Maggie disse soltando o braço dela. "Você ainda não me disse onde passou a noite".

Abby soltou um longo suspiro, não seria fácil explicar para sua mãe, que ela havia passado a noite no quarto de hotel de um total desconhecido, então o melhor era não explicar.

"Mãe, minha cabeça está explodindo, nós falamos sobre isso depois".

"Espera um segundo mocinha, você não pode passar a noite toda fora, e depois agir como se nada tivesse acontecido".

"Eu não tenho mais doze anos, então acho que eu posso sim".

Não a surpreendia que de uma inocente conversa amigável elas estivessem partindo para outra discussão, sempre tinha sido assim... Dessa vez não seria diferente.

"Não enquanto você estiver embaixo do meu teto!".

Rapidamente Abby levantou, pegou sua bolsa e abriu novamente a porta da casa, pronta para sair. "Feliz? Agora eu não estou mais debaixo do seu teto". Em seguida saiu e bateu a porta com força.

"Dr. Kovac, qual a sua opinião sobre esse tópico?". O homem loiro sentado a sua esquerda perguntou colocando a caneta em cima da mesa oval repleta de médicos de todos os lugares.

Aquela pergunta fez Luka despertar, já que não tinha ouvido uma única palavra desde que tinha entrado naquela sala, sua mente não parava de pensar um só segundo em Abby, a noite incrível que eles haviam dividido, e como o destino tinha brincado com os dois, fazendo que eles se encontrassem no mesmo metro.

Abby, apesar de ter passado apenas uma noite com ela, de alguma maneira ela era especial, cada curva do seu corpo, detalhes do seu rosto... Algo nela era completamente diferente das outras mulheres, ele só não sabia dizer o que.

"Eu concordo plenamente". Luka disse tentando parecer convincente, já que não tinha a menor idéia sobre o que eles estavam discutindo. "Acho que nós podemos encerrar esse tópico".

Para sua própria surpresa todos na mesa pareceram concordar, e começaram a virar a pagina no prontuário que estavam seguindo.

"Já é hora do almoço, acho que nós podemos fazer uma pausa e depois continuamos". Sugeriu uma senhora.

Novamente todos concordaram e começaram a se levantar de suas cadeiras. Luka fez o mesmo e rapidamente caminhou para fora da sala, aquelas conferencias sempre discutiam as mesmas coisas, e sempre o deixavam irritado, mas mesmo assim ele era obrigado a participar, ser o atendente chefe nem sempre era fácil.

Mas dessa vez algo de bom tinha acontecido, ter que passar horas espremido numa poltrona de avião e ter que agüentar pessoas falando incansavelmente sobre assuntos que ele preferia evitar quando estava fora do hospital finalmente valiam a pena, a verdade é que aquela noite que passou com Abby tinha feito tudo valer a pena, mesmo que tivesse sido uma única noite, mesmo que provavelmente ele nunca mais fosse revê-la.

Era a primeira vez em Luka gostaria que um caso de apenas uma noite se tornasse mais do que apenas um caso, ele queria saber mais sobre Abby, mais do que apenas seu nome, mas o encontro no metro não tinha sido exatamente como ele havia planejado.

"Dr. Kovac? Nós estamos indo num restaurante chinês, você quer nos acompanhar?". Perguntou o rapaz loiro que estava sentado a sua esquerda.

Luka despertou pela segunda vez em menos de meia hora, e concordou com a cabeça acompanhando o rapaz e os outros médicos, estava na hora de tirar Abby da sua cabeça, ou ele iria acabar enlouquecendo.

Apesar de ter saído da casa de Maggie completamente furiosa, Abby sabia bem pra onde ia, para o único lugar que sempre pôde ter como um porto seguro, o único lugar para onde podia fugir quando estava sua mãe estava a enlouquecendo.

Caminhando rapidamente pelas ruas, ela fez o caminho que conhecia como a palma de sua mão, e não demorou muito para que ela pudesse avistar a placa do cemitério.

Antes de entrar Abby parou na floricultura para comprar um pequeno buquê de girassóis amarelos, as flores preferidas de Eddie.

Com uma paciência antes inexistente, ela andou até o tumulo de seu pai e tirou as folhas secas caídas ali antes de colocar o buquê de girassóis.

Silêncio, ela só precisava ficar em silêncio para poder se acalmar e refletir, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível refletir com Luka na sua cabeça, como ele estava nas últimas horas em todos os minutos.


End file.
